Floor List
This is the list of floors currently documented, update it as you add them (if you do, put it in order). Floor Collections * Floors 1996-2000 The 1999 Incident * Floors 930-1049 The Cult of the Raven * Honorable Mentions Other * Floor 0 Positive Floors * Floor 1 Base Camp * Floor 2 Storage * Floor 3 Lobby * Floor Pi The Virgin Pi Room * Floor 4 Janitor's Closet * Floor 9 Snow * Floor 14 The Quiet Floor * Floor 15 Training Room * Floor 26 Rice Fields * Floor 29 The NEET * Floor 34 2D > 3D * Floor 35 Sandwich Shoppe * Floor 36 Sandwich Shoppe 2 * Floor 42 Library * Floor 69 Dream Brothel * Floor 112 Boiler Room * Floor 140 School * Floor 307 FarmersOnly.com * Floor 309 /any way you want it/ * Floor 314 The Chad Pie Room * Floor 327 Spotted Bear Cafe * Floor 329 Pastry Shoppe * Floor 345 Comfy Floor * Floor 349 Roystone F349 * Floor 351 Sweatboots's Hallway * Floor 404 Floor Not Found * Floor 413 Scary Snek * Floor 420 WWEEEEDD * Floor 462 Wendy's * Floor 502 M.A.W * Floor 609 The Burrow * Floor 666 Endless Pit * Floor 682 The Floor on which He gets away with It * Floor 709 traps are gay * Floor 777 * Floor 793 Petrified Forest * Floor 808 The Apartment Complex * Floor 911 I Rate This Floor... * Floor 932 A Office Space * Floor 999 Nety's Detective Office * Floor 1001 OP's Relic Hunting Floor * Floor 1137 Karen * Floor 1288 Elders' Tavern * Floor 1333 The Campsite * Floor 1337 Lan Party * Floor 1488 Nazis * Floor 1492 * Floor 1697 Oaks * Floor 1834 The Village * Floor 1880 The Six Doors * Floor 1889 Arancie * Floor 1917 Headquarters of the Revolution * Floor 1918 All Quiet on the 1918th Floor * Floor 1999 The 1999 Incident * Floor 2000 Lavatory Issues * Floor 2500 Spaghetti Floor * Floor 2657 The Cultists * Floor 6200 The Open Floor * Floor 7459 The Candle Shop * Floor 7523 Pretzel Room * Floor 9000 The Room Full of Good Boys * Floor 9001 A Swole Midget * Floor 9987 Neo-Rhodesia * Floor 9999 Opposite of Floor 10,000 * Floor 10,000 Opposite of Floor 9999 * Floor 100,000 Research, Exploration, and Scouting Guild Settlement * Floor 342,638 The Room in the Asteroid Belt * Floor 999,999 Tree of Self-Degradation * Floor 1,000,000 A Trailer Park * Floor 1,800,000 Billy's Maze Negative Floors * Floor -1 Gateway to the Negative Floors * Floor -12 Pizza Room * Floor -13 Spaghetti man * Floor -76 Negativeseventysixistan and the "Kino" Demonic Invasions * Floor -121 The Septisexual Society * Floor -262 The Bonfire * Floor -275 The Bar * Floor -305 Mushroom Village * Floor -392 Mushroom City * Floor -511 Ants' Tunnel * Floor -666 The Windows * Floor -709 The Succubus Pit * Floor -2000 Unknown * Floor -9001 Esposito's of -9001 * Floor -9002 Nesposito's Industrial Conspiracy * Floor -81890 R'lyeh